Spellbinding Circle
の |jpname = 六芒星の呪縛 |jphira = ろくぼうせいのじゅばく |phon = Rokubōsei no Jubaku |trans = Curse of Hexagram |image = SpellbindingCircle5DS1-EN-C-1E.png |attribute = Trap |typest = Continuous |lore = Select 1 monster. It cannot attack or change its Battle position. When that monster is destroyed, destroy this card. |itlore = Scegli 1 Mostro. Fino a quando questa carta resta scoperta sul Terreno, il Mostro selezionato non può attaccare né cambiare la sua posizione di battaglia. Quando il Mostro selezionato viene distrutto, anche questa carta viene distrutta. |splore = Selecciona 1 monster que controle tu oponente. Este no puede attack o cambiar de battle position. Cuanado ese monster es destroyed, destroy esta carta. |ptlore = Selecione 1 monstro no campo. O monstro selecionado não pode atacar ou alterar sua Posição de Batalha. Quando o monstro selecionado é destruído, destrua esta carta. |ddslore = Power reduction of opposing monsters |animelore = Select 1 monster. It loses 700 ATK, cannot attack or change its Battle Position, and its effect(s) is negated. When that monster is destroyed, destroy this card. |edslore = Select 1 monster. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, the selected monster cannot attack or change its battle position except by the effect of a Magic, Trap or Effect Monster Card. When the selected monster is destroyed, this card is also destroyed. If the selected monster is offered as a Tribute, this card is not destroyed. |number = 18807108 |attack1 = Prevents your opponent's monsters from attacking |attack2 = Prevents Attacks |action1 = Prevents battle position changes |mst1 = Destroys itself |en_sets = Duelist Pack: Yugi (DPYG-EN026 - C) Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-EN006 - R) Spell Ruler (SRL-EN006 - UR) Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-045 - C) Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Starter Deck (5DS1-EN034 - C) Duelist Pack: Yugi (DPYG-EN026 - C) |na_sets = '''Magic Ruler (MRL-006 - UR) |eu_sets = Magic Ruler (MRL-E006 - UR - UR) |fr_sets = Duelist Pack: Yugi (DPYG-FR026 - C) Maître des Magies (MDM-F006 - UR) Deck de Démarrage Yugi Évolution (SYE-FR045 - C) Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Starter Deck (5DS1-FR034 - C) |de_sets = Duelist Pack: Yugi (DPYG-DE026 - C) Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-DE006 - R) Spell Ruler (SRL-G006 - UR) Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-DE045 - C) Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Starter Deck (5DS1-DE034 - C) |it_sets = Duelist Pack: Yugi (DPYG-IT026 - C) Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-IT006 - R) Spell Ruler (SDM-I006 - UR) Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-IT045 - C) Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Starter Deck (5DS1-IT034 - C) |pt_sets = Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-IT045 - C) |sp_sets = Duelist Pack: Yugi (DPYG-SP026 - C) Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-SP006 - R) Spell Ruler (SDH-S006 - UR) Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-SP045 - C) Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Starter Deck (5DS1-SP034 - C) |jp_sets = Beginner's Edition.1 (BE1-JP006 - R) Duelist Legacy Volume.1 (DL1-006 - R) Magic Ruler (MR-06) Starter Deck 2008 (YSD3-JP034 - C) Yugi Structure Deck (YU-35 - C) Yugi Volume 2 Structure Deck (SY2-036 - C) |kr_sets = Beginner's Edition.1 (BP1-KR006 - R) Spell Ruler (SRL-K006 - UR) Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-KR045 - C) |gx03_sets = Powerful Seal (Common) |ntr_sets = Shadows in the Labyrinth (Ultra Rare) |wc6_sets = Spell Ruler (Super Rare) Continuous Spell/Trap A (Rare) All Traps (Common) All at Random (Common) |wc07_sets = Powerful Seal (Common) All Traps (Common) All at Random (Common) |ygo_sets = Pack 15 |vid = Yu-Gi-Oh! Dark Duel Stories |anime_dm = 010/014/015/021/029/034/035/036/050/066/075/076/085/106/108 |anime_gx = 007 |dordc = 30 |dornumber = 801 }}